A Child's Miracle
by Tyger Magick
Summary: Stabler comes across a girl who's about to commit suicide. Okay so Stabler does have a family.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I don't own SVU blah blah blah blah..I guess this is kind of a Mary Sue.if you don't like that, don't read it. It's also an AU..Elliot doesn't have a family. Well read and enjoy.  
  
She ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. Her shirt was torn and blood trickled down her chin, as well as down her leg. Tears stained her dirty, bruised face. It was cold, she was cold and there was nothing anyone could do to warm her up.  
  
She stopped running when she couldn't breath and dropped to her knees. Her long black hair fell in ragged strands and her green eyes glistened with tears. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was churning. She felt ill.  
  
She took a few deep breaths and finally looked around. She was on the Brooklyn Bridge. She didn't realize she had run so far. She stood up and walked over to the rail. She looked over. The water was running swiftly underneath.  
  
She started to shiver. Her jacket was back there, back where it happened. She wasn't going back there. Not ever. He could keep the jacket. She didn't want it. She didn't want to be in the clothes she was in.  
  
Suddenly the water looked very alluring. It called to her. She felt dirty. The water would clean her. It would wash all the dirt away. The vile scent of his skin, the stench of his sweat. She wanted it off of her. Before she knew it, she found herself climbing over the railing. She had one leg over when a voice called out to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She froze. It was a mans voice. Was he going to hurt her? She slowly looked over to him. He was tall, in black slacks, a striped shirt and blue tie. His hair was short and combed back. He had light blue eyes and thin lips and he was walking directly towards her.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" She cried.  
  
"It's all right. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Please," She pleaded. "Don't."  
  
"I'm a cop," He said pulling out his badge. "My name is Elliot. What's yours?"  
  
She was shivering. Elliot could see that even from the distance he was at. It had been a long day at work. He had no one to go home to, so he decided to go for a walk. Before he knew it he was at the bridge and this young girl was climbing over the rail.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked again.  
  
The girl wouldn't meet his eyes. She was so young. Maybe seventeen at most. He could see the bruises on her face. The torn shirt. Something bad had happened. Something she was trying to run from.  
  
"Lexy."  
  
"That's a pretty name. Lexy why don't you come back over so we can talk."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I have to get clean!"  
  
"All right, well then I'll take you back to my place, you can take a shower there." He said walking towards her. He was almost close enough to reach her now.  
  
"I..I'm scared."  
  
"There's nothing to be scared of." He told her, reaching out a hand. "Just take my hand, I'll pull you back over and we'll talk about this."  
  
She began sobbing.  
  
"It's all right. Just give me your hand."  
  
Lexy shakily extended her hand. Elliot gently grasped it and pulled her back over. She fell into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. He embraced her, gently stroking her hair.  
  
"It's okay; everything's going to be okay."  
  
"No it's not!" She cried. "Please don't make me go back!"  
  
Elliot pulled her back and looked into red, tear-filled eyes. "What happened to you?"  
  
Lexy didn't get the chance to answer. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and it was all Stabler could do to keep her from smacking her head into the sidewalk. He lowered her down and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"This is Detective Stabler; I need an ambulance at the east end of the Brooklyn Bridge, now." He hung up his phone and rocked the girl in his arms. He looked down the length of her body and noticed the blood between her legs.  
  
"Hold on sweet heart. Helps coming." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well here's the second chapter. Much longer than the last. Hope you like.  
  
Stabler stood pacing outside Lexy's room. The doctors were still inside treating her. He wasn't family, so no one would tell him anything. Police benefits only went so far. It was frustrating as hell. They wouldn't even let him ride in the ambulance.  
  
On the way over he called Benson and told her everything, including his suspicions that the girl had been raped. If she was that meant the case was SVU's. Stabler had no intentions of giving the case to anyone else.  
  
"Elliot," Olivia called from down the hall.  
  
Stabler stopped pacing and looked over at her. He was more than glad that she was here.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"I don't know," Elliot said exasperated. "They're still working on her and no one will tell me a damn thing."  
  
Olivia nodded. "What do you know about her?"  
  
Stabler sighed. "She's a kid. No more than seventeen. She has black hair and green eyes. Her first name is Lexy and she's had a hell of a night."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
He shrugged. "She passed out before I could get anything else."  
  
Olivia took out her cell phone and said, "Until we can see her I'll have Munch and Finn run her description through the database and see if they come up with anything."  
  
Before Olivia could hit send a crashing sound tore through the hall way followed by a piercing scream. Stabler and Benson exchanged a glace before racing in to Lexy's room.  
  
She was backed in the far corner wearing a hospital gown and holding a scalpel in her hand. Most of the nurses were standing there with their mouth hanging open. The Doctor, who was a young man, was trying to approach her.  
  
"It's all right. No ones going to hurt you." He said in a gentle voice.  
  
"Stay away!" She yelled waving the scalpel for emphasis.  
  
Elliot walked up behind the Doctor and gently pushed him aside. The Doctor didn't look happy, but he didn't argue either.  
  
"Hey Lexy, remember me?"  
  
She nodded. "Elliot right?"  
  
He smiled. "That's right." He took a step towards her.  
  
"Don't!" She said.  
  
"You trusted me before and nothing bad happened remember?"  
  
"You brought me here," She said. "And they started touching me."  
  
"She woke up during the rape kit," The Doctor explained.  
  
Elliot looked over at the doctor. "You're not authorized to do that without her consent."  
  
"It was obvious that she had been raped," He argued. "She was bleeding from between her legs for Christ sakes."  
  
A young nurse interrupted. "She had lashed on the inside of her thighs. She was not bleeding from her vagina at all."  
  
Elliot looked glared at the doctor, who was glaring at the nurse.  
  
"Look, I don't care if it was tattooed on her," Olivia said angrily stepping up to them. "You're still not authorized to do it without her consent and being that she was unconscious I would guess she didn't do that."  
  
"The sooner we get the evidence the better!"  
  
"What's your name?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Mike Peterson." He answered nervously.  
  
"Well Doctor Peterson I suggest you leave the room now."  
  
"This is my patient.."  
  
"Wrong," Elliot told him. "This was your patient. When I get done talking to your superiors your not going to have any patients."  
  
Dr. Peterson did not look happy but stormed out of the room, glaring at the Detectives the whole time. Elliot turned his attention back to Lexy.  
  
"He shouldn't have done that. He should have asked your permission first, but he was just trying to make sure you weren't hurt."  
  
He took another step towards her. Lexy began to shake.  
  
"It's all right sweet heart." He took another step towards her and held out his hand. "Just give me the scalpel. You don't want anyone to get hurt do you?"  
  
She shook her head and Elliot reached for the scalpel. Lexy didn't fight him. He took the blade from her and she sank to the floor, sobbing. Elliot handed the blade to Olivia and kneeled down next to the distraught girl.  
  
"Lexy."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"I know this is really hard for you, but I need you to tell me what happened."  
  
"Are you going into cop mode now?" She asked defensively.  
  
He nodded. "A little bit, but mostly I'm going into friend mode. I want to help you."  
  
"It doesn't matter what happened."  
  
Olivia kneeled down next to Elliot.  
  
"Lexy my name is Olivia Benson. I'm Elliot's partner. Is there anyone we can contact for you? Your parents or a guardian."  
  
The girl shook her head. "No there's no one."  
  
The detectives exchanged a glance.  
  
"Lexy why don't you get up off the cold floor and sit on the bed?" Elliot asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Is it all right if I help you."  
  
She nodded again and Elliot helped her up and over to the bed.  
  
"Where do you live?" Elliot asked her after he covered her with the blanket.  
  
"No where."  
  
"Excuse me Detective," A nurse said walking up to them. "But we really need to finish tending to her wounds. Could the Q& A wait a while longer?"  
  
Elliot nodded. "Of course. We'll be just outside."  
  
"Wait!" She called as the two of them walked towards the door.  
  
"What's wrong," He asked.  
  
"Can you stay?" She asked in a small voice. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
Elliot nodded. "Sure sweet heart. I'll stay."  
  
"I'll meet you outside," Olivia told him."  
  
She walked out and Elliot walked back over and took her hand. The nurse came over with a tray full of tools and bandages.  
  
"I'm sorry about Dr. Peterson she said. I told him he was jumping the gun, but he wouldn't listen." The nurse said while cleaning Lexy's face.  
  
"It's not your fault," Lexy told her.  
  
The nurse smiled at her. "Can you roll on your side, facing the Detective?"  
  
Lexy rolled on her side and green eyes met blue ones. Elliot smiled at her and she partially smiled back. Lexy winced as the nurse began cleaning the wounds on her back.  
  
"So where are you from?" Elliot asked, trying to divert her attention.  
  
"Florida."  
  
"You're a long way from home. What are you doing in New York?"  
  
"You asked where I was from, not where I live." She told him.  
  
"Well where do you live?"  
  
"New York City."  
  
"Did you run away?" Elliot asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No, my mom met a guy and we moved here so she could marry him."  
  
"I thought you said you had no family."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Care to explain that?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Elliot sighed. "Look Lexy I want to help you, but you've got to tell me what's going on."  
  
Lexy winced again.  
  
"A few of these lacerations are going to have to be stitched up." The nurse told her. "I have to get a doctors authorization first though, so I'll be right back."  
  
She nodded to Elliot and walked out.  
  
"Lexy what happened tonight?"  
  
The tears started to well in her eyes again. "I just got roughed up a little."  
  
Elliot looked at her skeptically. "Lexy come on. What really happened."  
  
She sniffled, but didn't say anything.  
  
"You were raped weren't you?"  
  
She looked away.  
  
The nurse came back in a moment later with an older female doctor.  
  
"Hello Lexy, I'm Doctor Greene. I'm going to stitch up your back. Is that all right?"  
  
Lexy nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave Detective."  
  
"No!" Lexy said jerking her body upwards. She cried out in pain.  
  
"Calm down Lexy," Elliot said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please don't go," She whispered.  
  
Elliot looked over to the doctor who nodded.  
  
"Don't worry," He told her. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
~~~~Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, but I just moved and everything has been a little crazy. Anyways it had been suggested before by SVU-Obsessed that I keep Stabler's family in the story and I'm beginning to think that was a good idea. So in the beginning when I said that Elliot had no one to go home to, it's because his family is visiting his wife's parents for the weekend. Sorry for the inconvenience, now on with the story.  
  
After the Doctor finished stitching Lexy up, she gave her a sedative to help her sleep. It didn't take long to kick in. Elliot was glad to see her sleeping peacefully. He placed a kiss on her forehead and exited the room with everyone else.  
  
"How is she?" Olivia asked walking over to him.  
  
"Sleeping, thank god," He told her.  
  
"That's good. Finn is checking the database for anyone matching her description and name."  
  
Elliot nodded and then turned to Dr. Greene. "It took you a while to stitch her up."  
  
Dr. Greene sighed. "Well it takes a while when you put close to a hundred stitches in her back."  
  
"Oh my god what did they do whip her?" Olivia asked.  
  
"That's exactly what they did," The doctor replied. "I'm surprised she was conscious when you found her Detective."  
  
"She was in shock. The only thing she felt when I found her was filthy. She was trying to jump into the river. She said she needed to get clean."  
  
"So you don't think she was trying to commit suicide?" Dr. Greene asked.  
  
Elliot shook his head. "No, I think between being whipped and raped, as well as being in shock, she didn't know what she was doing."  
  
"That may be true," Dr. Greene complied. "But we'll keep her under close observation just in case."  
  
"What about Peterson?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Don't worry he's not going anywhere near Lexy or any other rape victims for a while."  
  
"Good," Elliot said. "He could have made things worse by doing what he did."  
  
Dr. Greene nodded. "When she wakes up I'll see if she'll comply with the rape kit."  
  
"She needs to admit she was raped first," Olivia said.  
  
"Very true, but until then, there's nothing we can do."  
  
"Thanks Doctor," Elliot said as she walked away.  
  
Elliot turned to Olivia, but before he could say anything her phone rang.  
  
"Benson here." She listened for a moment and then pulled a small notebook and pen out of her jacket pocket. "What's the address?" She wrote it down and then, "All right we're on our way now."  
  
She hung up the phone and spoke to Elliot. "Her name is Lexy Walker. She's sixteen, her mothers deceased, and her father, Cale Walker filed a missing persons sometime this morning."  
  
"So what are we waiting for," Elliot asked. "Let's go see her father."  
  
Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a run down apartment building.  
  
"Nice place," Elliot commented.  
  
"I wonder what the inside looks like," Olivia replied.  
  
They got out of the car and walked up three flights of stairs to apartment 3C. The door flew open before Elliot could finish knocking. A man about the same height and build as Elliot stood before then. He was wearing a pair of brown pants and a white tank top. His shoulder length black hair hung in tattered strands around his face. They two detectives automatically held up their badges.  
  
"I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson."  
  
"Have you found her?" He asked with neutral brown eyes.  
  
"Are you Cale Walker?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yes," He replied nonchalantly. "Did you find Lexy?"  
  
"Mr. Walker may we come in?" She asked.  
  
He held open the door and beckoned for them to come in. They walked inside and exchanged a look of abhorrer with each other. There were empty beer bottles littered over the tables and counter. The air was scented with the smell of stagnant smoke from overflowing ashtrays. The sink was full of dishes that were so disgusting bugs had taken to flying around the kitchen.  
  
"You actually live here with a teenager?" Elliot asked.  
  
Cale shrugged. "It's normally not like this. Lexy decided to have a party last night without asking permission." He walked over and sat in a brown chair with tears in the fabric. "I came home early from work and broke it up. They were all underage and drinking." He motioned for them to sit on a stained green couch.  
  
"Thanks we'll stand," Elliot told him.  
  
"Anyways we got into it," Cale continued. "We started yelling and she ran out. When Lexy didn't come home this morning I filed the report."  
  
"You didn't clean up this mess?" Olivia asked.  
  
"No way," Cale half laughed. "Lexy made the mess and Lexy's going to clean it. Well that is assuming she's still alive."  
  
"What makes you think she's not alive?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Look at this neighborhood detective. It's not exactly safe for a sixteen year old girl to be alone at night. Anything could happen."  
  
"So why didn't you go after her?" Olivia asked.  
  
He sighed. "She's run out before and she's a fast little bitch. I couldn't catch her even if I had tried."  
  
"Well I guess it's a good thing we found her then," Elliot said sarcastically.  
  
Walker raised an eyebrow. "She's alive?"  
  
Olivia nodded. "Yeah she's alive. Beaten, bruised and we think raped."  
  
Cales jaw dropped. "Raped?" He sighed. "I told that kid she was going to get hurt if she keeps running out like that."  
  
"She's run away before?" Elliot asked.  
  
Walker nodded. "Ever since her mother died two years ago the kids gone wild. Skipping school, doing drugs, drinking. I can't control her."  
  
"You're her father." Olivia said.  
  
"Hey you try raising that hell cat," He half yelled. "I'm doing the best I can."  
  
"What time did Lexy leave last night?" Elliot asked changing the subject.  
  
Cale looked up and thought about it. "I got home at 11:30. I had everyone out by midnight, so it had to be around 12:15."  
  
"Did any of the neighbors see anything?" Olivia asked. "Anyone who can confirm your story."  
  
Cale stood up. "What you think I'm the one who did this to her?"  
  
"It's just procedure," Elliot assured him.  
  
"It was after midnight," Cale said. "Most everyone was asleep and I wasn't paying attention to see if anyone was gawking at us."  
  
"You shouldn't have let her run out of here in the first place," Elliot told him.  
  
Cale glared at him, but Elliot just smiled.  
  
"Mr.Walker we really should get you down to the hospital," Olivia said trying to break the tension.  
  
"Yeah I need to see how my daughters doing." He pushed pass Elliot into his bedroom to grab his things.  
  
Olivia just stared at Elliot. She had seen him get riled up before but never like this. The only time she had ever seen it was with his own daughters. Five minutes later Cale came out of his room.  
  
"I'll drive myself thanks." He said holding up his keys. Then Cale walked over to his door, opened it, and stood there, waiting for the detectives to walk out.  
  
Stabler and Benson exchanged a glance and walked out. Both were getting extremely agitated by Cale's arrogance.  
  
"We'll see you there," Elliot said as they walked out.  
  
"Why will you be there?"  
  
They turned back.  
  
"You're step daughter was raped," Elliot said exasperated. "We're the police who are investigating the case, so whether you like it or not we're going to be around a lot."  
  
Turning back, he and Olivia left without glancing at Cale.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
All right guys please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, Okay I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but what can I say? I'm a slacker. Anyways here's the next chapter, please review and above all enjoy.  
  
"What do you think?" Olivia asked.  
  
"About Walker?" Elliot questioned. "I think he's an arrogant prick and he doesn't give a damn about Lexy."  
  
"I won't argue with that, but I meant about his story."  
  
Elliot shrugged. "I'm not sure. Something doesn't seem right."  
  
The two of them had been stuck in traffic for the last forty minutes. There had been an accident that was just beginning to get cleared up. Elliot was anxious to get to the hospital. He kept glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure Cale was still there. Not that there was anywhere he could go, but Elliot just didn't trust the man.  
  
"What's your deal?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Come on Elliot, you've looked in the rearview mirror more than you've kept your eyes on the road. Walker can't go anywhere anymore than we can. Ever since you found this girl you've been to emotionally involved."  
  
"Coming from the one who's been too emotionally involved in more cases than I count."  
  
"That was different."  
  
"Why, because it was you? Because you were the product of a rape?"  
  
Olivia glared at him.  
  
Elliot sighed. "I'm sorry Olivia, I didn't mean that. It's just.So many loving couples try so hard again and again to have kids, and never have them. Then you get jerks like Walker who gets a great kid like Lexy and lets this happen to her."  
  
"I know, it's not fair, but you just seem." Olivia was cut short by her cell phone ringing. "Benson.......What? When?....We'll be there as soon as possible." She hung up.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Lexy disappeared from the hospital about ten minutes ago. There's no sign of her."  
  
"Dammit!" Elliot slammed the car into park and got out. He walked over to Cale's car and wrapped on the window. Olivia was standing next to him as Cale took his time rolling the window down.  
  
"Something I can help you with Detective?"  
  
"Your daughter disappeared from the hospital, any ideas as to where she may have gone?"  
  
"She ran off again?" He sighed. "I knew I was wasting my time going to see her, she's probably on her way back to the apartment."  
  
"Are you sure she would go back there?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Listen sweet heart, the kid ain't got no where else to go. She's at the apartment, trust me."  
  
Elliot looked at Olivia. "We're only three blocks from there." He looked at Cale. "Give me your keys?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your apartment keys genius, so I can get in the place."  
  
Cale mumbled something under his breath, but Elliot for the time being ignored it. There were more important matters at hand. He took the keys from Cale and turned to Olivia.  
  
"Call it in and meet me back there when this mess clears up."  
  
"Elliot maybe you should let me go."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "You don't think I can handle it?"  
  
"It's not that, but she was raped. She might feel better if she's with a woman."  
  
"I understand what you're saying 'Livia, but the kid knows me. I might be the only one who can talk her into getting help."  
  
"Fat chance of that," Cale laughed.  
  
Elliot suddenly had the urge to hit the man. Cale Walker was getting on Elliot's nerves even more with every breath Cale took. He wanted to hit him, but thought better of it. Instead he turned back to Olivia.  
  
"Just call it in. We'll be fine." He turned and took off down the street.  
  
Olivia sighed.  
  
"So it's just the two of us huh beautiful?" Cale said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Olivia looked at him in disgust and went back to her car. She was not in the mood to deal with him right now. She quickly called it in and leaned back in the seat.  
  
Elliot was losing his mind. In almost any other case Elliot would let Olivia go to the victim. He had set it himself. Olivia sympathized with the vics. Lexy, she was different. Even if Elliot didn't see it, she did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Elliot reached the apartment the back of his shirt was covered in sweat. His heart was pounding and he was out of breath. He worked out, but running in ninety degree weather took its toll on just about anyone.  
  
"Lexy!" He called as he stuck the key in the door. "Lexy its Elliot are you in there?"  
  
He pushed the door open and went inside. Lexy was standing at the sink doing dishes. She didn't look over at him or stop what she was doing. She was acting as though nothing else was going on.  
  
"Lexy are you all right?" He asked walking over to her.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I forget how many stitches they put in your back but I know it was quite a few. To be honest I'm surprised you got here without passing out."  
  
"I'm not as hurt as you might think," She said reaching to put a plate in the cabinet.  
  
Elliot was standing behind her. "You need to be in the hospital."  
  
She whirled around to face him. The dim light made the bruises on her face look that much worse. "I need for you to leave me alone."  
  
Elliot was surprised at the anger that filled her eyes. She had seemed so vulnerable just a few hours ago. Anger was the second step in dealing with rape, but he hadn't expected it to come so soon. In fact it shouldn't have started already. He knew that Lexy should be drugged up and sleeping peacefully in the hospital.  
  
"Lexy, listen to me."  
  
"No." She shook her head and leaned against the counter. "What the hell is your name again?"  
  
"Elliot."  
  
"Look, I know your trying to help, but I don't need it. I don't need your sympathy or your pity. I'm fine."  
  
Elliot sighed. "Did you at least let them perform a rape kit?"  
  
She turned away from him, black hair swaying over her shoulders. "I wasn't raped okay?"  
  
"Somehow I don't believe that."  
  
"Believe whatever you want," She yelled. "I asked for it all right!"  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the back of her head. "You asked to be raped and beaten?"  
  
She whirled around. "I told you I wasn't.."  
  
"Lexy?" Elliot asked.  
  
Her face went ghost pale, and before Elliot knew what was happening he was grabbing her around the waist to keep her from falling hard to the ground.  
  
Lexy cried out.  
  
"Take it easy."  
  
Elliot eased her to the floor and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"NO, please," Lexy pleaded. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy spell."  
  
"You need to be in the hospital."  
  
She looked up at him, eyes brimmed with tears. "Please don't make me go."  
  
Elliot knew he should have called for an ambulance, but the look in her eyes was too much for him. A look of pain, anger, and fear mixed in those emerald eyes.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you," He said holding on to his cell phone. "You tell me what happened, the truth, and we'll work something out, but if you don't I'm going to call for an ambulance right now."  
  
Lexy sighed. "Fine, but we might as well sit down. It's going to be a long story."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right guys, please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I'm working on getting em here faster. LOL. Enjoy.  
  
Elliot eased Lexy down on the couch and sat next to her. He waited for her to catch her breath. She was still very weak and in very much pain. That brought another thought to his mind.  
  
"I thought the nurse gave you something to make you sleep?"  
  
"She did," Lexy said through clenched teeth. "But by the time she put it through the I.V. line I had already pulled it out of my arm."  
  
Elliot raised his eyebrow. "And she didn't notice."  
  
She took a deep breath. "I was on my side not my back. It wasn't very difficult."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Lexy turned her face away from his. "I was at a party. I was pretty trashed. Some guy came on to me and we went upstairs." She shrugged. "That's all that there is to it."  
  
"So you went to another party after the one here?"  
  
She looked at him curiously. "There was no party here."  
  
Elliot sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. Before he had a chance to respond, Olivia and Cale walked through the front door. Elliot wondered if Lexy's eyes went wide from surprise or fear. He was willing to bet on fear.  
  
"I told you she'd be here," Cale said looking back at Olivia.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Olivia asked, walking towards the couch.  
  
"Everything's fine," Elliot replied. "Lexy just told me that she went to a party last night and slept with a guy. It was all consensual."  
  
"Really," Olivia replied. "You let this guy whip you?"  
  
She shrugged. "He was into some S&M."  
  
"See," Cale said sitting in the recliner. "The kid is crazy. I told you."  
  
Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance. "Maybe we should get her back to the hospital," She said.  
  
"NO!" Lexy cried out. "I'm not going back there. Elliot said I didn't have to!"  
  
Olivia stared at Elliot in disbelief.  
  
"I said you don't have to go back if you tell me the truth about what happened."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Cale stated.  
  
"Excuse me?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I'm her legal guardian and if you send her back I'll just sign her out anyways. The kid needs to get back to work around here."  
  
"Mr. Walker your daughter."  
  
"Stepdaughter!" Lexy cut her off.  
  
"Your stepdaughter has suffered from a very traumatic experience," Olivia told him. "She needs to medical attention and rest."  
  
Cale stood up. "She's my daughter and I'll take care of her my way. The kid needs to get back to work."  
  
"Well Mr. Walker I'm actually wondering about something's," Elliot said standing up. He didn't like at all where this was going. He wasn't about to let Cale push Lexy and make her worse in the long run.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
  
"Like the fact that you said Lexy through a party here last night. Yet Lexy knew nothing about it."  
  
"W-wait I never said that."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"I mean I didn't mean to say that." Lexy stood up, and began to sway.  
  
"Relax," Elliot told her. "Just sit down and take a deep breath."  
  
He helped ease her on the couch for the second time and kneeled beside her. "You need to calm down okay."  
  
Lexy put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Are you all right?" Olivia asked.  
  
"The kid's fine," Cale stated, sitting back down. "She'll live."  
  
"Lexy?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just very disoriented right now."  
  
"Elliot maybe we should take her back to the hospital," Olivia told him.  
  
"No, please." Lexy pleaded. "I can't go back there."  
  
Cale laughed. "The kids scared of hospitals. Not that I'm complaining, this way I don't have to pay any bills. We aint' got insurance you know."  
  
"Lexy needs medical attention Mr. Walker." Benson argued.  
  
"No, she needs you two to leave her the hell alone!" He barked. "I want the two of you out of my house!"  
  
"We need to question your daughter about what happened last night."  
  
"You can question her tomorrow when she's feeling more up to it, but for now I want you out of my house!"  
  
Elliot knew they had no choice, so he pulled a card out of his shirt and wrote his number on the back of it.  
  
"That's my cell and house number. If you need me anytime, day or night, then call me all right."  
  
Lexy took the card and nodded. Elliot smiled and he and Olivia left.  
  
"Cale Walker is getting on my nerves," Elliot said as the two of them walked down the hall.  
  
"I know what you mean; it's as if he doesn't care what happens to her."  
  
"What do you want to bet she'll be cleaning that house all day?"  
  
"What?"  
  
They walked out into the bright sun of New York. "When I found her she was doing the dishes and you heard Cale. He's going to make sure that house is spotless before that kid even gets to rest."  
  
Olivia glanced up at the building. "We can call Children Services."  
  
"It'll take them weeks to get out here." They got in the car. "Besides I know there wasn't a party there last night. Cale wanted us to question her tomorrow because it will give them time to get there stories straight."  
  
"And Lexy will fear Cale so much she won't tell us the truth of what happened."  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"You think Cale did it?" She asked.  
  
Elliot looked at her grimly. "There's not a doubt in my mind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elliot walked into his house. It was eight p.m. He and Olivia had just finished up for the day. They had gone to Lexy's school to see if they could find any leads on what happened. Several of her teachers stated that Lexy more often than not came into class with some sort of bruise or cut on her face. Her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Long had reported it, but nothing had ever happened.  
  
When he had pulled into the driveway he was surprised to see his wife's car parked there. They had gone out of town because Kate's mom had been sick. He hadn't heard anything from her, so he had assumed she was still away.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
"In here Elliot!"  
  
He walked into the kitchen and saw Kate standing over the stove heating up something.  
  
"What are you doing home?"  
  
"Complaining?"  
  
Elliot smiled. "No just surprised." He walked over and planted a more than passionate kiss on his lovers lips.  
  
"Now that's more like it," Kate stated.  
  
"Where are the kids?"  
  
"Patricia is at a friends house, the rest of the munchkins are sleeping. It was long ride."  
  
"And your mother?"  
  
Kate turned back to the stove and stirred whatever was in the pot. "She's better. It was just a really bad case of the flu." She glanced at him. "How was work?"  
  
Elliot shrugged. "I caught a kid trying to jump off a bridge last night."  
  
"Oh my god is he all right?"  
  
"She and it's a long story."  
  
Kate smiled and it made Elliot's heart lift. "Well how about you tell me over some chicken noodle soup."  
  
He smiled back at her. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay apparently I've made a few mistakes..Elliot's wife is Kathy, and his eldest daughter is Maureen.My bad lol.Thanks to SVU obsessed for pointing that out to me.  
  
Lexy walked into class just as the bell rang. She kept her head down, still noticing the stairs her classmates and teacher were giving her. Not that she could blame them. She hadn't even wanted to come to school, but Cale had made her with threats of sever punishment. She figured she was better off dealing with school than with Cale.  
  
Lexy took her normal seat and waited for the morning announcements to come on. She glared at the boy who was sitting in front of her. He had black hair with blue streaks, which matched his blue eyes. He had turned around to stare at her.  
  
"Got a problem?"  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
  
"None of your business." She spat.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
"I told you before Gavin we're not friends anymore."  
  
He turned back around without answering. Her teacher began talking but she wasn't paying attention. School was the least of her concerns right now. Lexy was in excruciating pain. She would probably have been put on pain killers, but Cale had taken her back to the hospital to take care of the paperwork, telling the doctor that Lexy didn't need any medication in the process.  
  
Lexy pulled out her journal. It had several writings and drawings on the cover, warning that if anyone opened it they would face no less than an excruciating death. She flipped it open, paging through her many poems, until she came to an empty page.  
  
He took from me my soul Every ounce of dignity That ever made me whole He took away my passion The thing that made me strive He took the fire That made me feel alive A brush of lips Touch of skin Bile rising I never gave in He wouldn't stop The tears I cry My only wish Was that to die Now I walk A rotting corpse Inside I'm dead This world I stalk He took I was Shattered it in pieces The nightmare before me Never ever ceases This secret I keep Never dwelling Only when I sleep Am I reminded of living  
  
"Lexy,"  
  
Startled, she slammed her book shut and looked up. Her home room teacher, Mrs. Long was standing over her. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail, showing just a hint of gray at her temples. Her brow was furrowed together and concern shown in her blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," She said sincerely. "I thought we could talk in the hall."  
  
Lexy nodded and grabbed her things. She never left them anywhere alone. Too many wandering hands lay in a classroom. The two of them walked out in the hallway, while the rest of the class listened to the announcements.  
  
Mrs. Long crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Lexy snapped.  
  
"The detectives were here yesterday asking about you."  
  
"WHAT?" She half yelled. She couldn't believe that they had taken so far as to come to her school. If Cale found out he was going to kill her.  
  
"They told me what happened Lexy." Mrs. Long reached out to put a hand on Lexy's shoulder, but the dark haired girl moved away.  
  
"They don't know what happened and neither do you!"  
  
"Maybe I should call your father."  
  
"NO!" Lexy yelled. If Mrs. Long called Cale she knew there would be hell to pay in more ways than one.  
  
She looked over at the window and saw her classmates head were turned towards them.  
  
Lexy took a deep breath and replied in a lower voice, "Look Mrs. Long, really I'm fine. It was just a misunderstanding. The detectives didn't know the whole story and they realized they were mistaken. There's no reason to call Cale."  
  
Mrs. Long looked at the girl skeptically. "I'll tell you what, let's go give Detectives Benson and Stabler a call from the office."  
  
Lexy didn't know what to do. She was going to get into trouble no matter what she did. She didn't want to face Cale, not right now. She needed time to recuperate first. Before Mrs. Long could react Lexy took off down the hall.  
  
"LEXY!" She ran after her, but adrenaline was pumping through the younger girls veins. She knew if she stayed she was going to get into trouble and despite her pain that was motivation enough to get her moving.  
  
She had to get away, go somewhere that she would be safe. She knew the perfect place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gavin watched as the two detectives walked into the school building. He should have been in second period, but he wasn't stupid. He knew something had happened with Lexy and despite how she felt, he still cared about her. Gavin had to know what was going on.  
  
He walked over to his locker, which by luck was a few feet from where the detectives and Mrs. Long were standing.  
  
"Mr. Porter shouldn't you be in class?" His homeroom teacher asked.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Long, but I forgot my book."  
  
Gavin was normally good about being on time to class, so Mrs. Long didn't give him any further hassles and turned back to the detectives.  
  
"She took off when I confronted her and for the state she's in she was running pretty fast."  
  
"Do you know where she might have gone?" Olivia asked.  
  
Mrs. Long shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't very close to her. She mostly kept to herself."  
  
"Do you have any idea why she took off?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I told her I was going to call her stepfather to make sure everything was all right, but she didn't want me to. She said everything had been a misunderstanding, so I said we should call the two of you to make sure everything was fine."  
  
Gavin listened with a close ear as he sifted through his locker, pretending to look for the book that was already in his bag. He didn't know what happened to Lexy, but whatever it was it sounded bad.  
  
"Did she have any friends at all?" Olivia questioned. "Anyone who might know where she went?"  
  
Gavin shut his locker and turned to back to class.  
  
"Mr. Porter," Mrs. Long called to him. He stopped and turned around. He had been trying to escape them before his teacher had thought about him.  
  
"You and Lexy Walker are close aren't you?"  
  
Gavin felt himself shift his weight as the two detectives turned towards him. "We used to be, but ever since her mom died she's been pushing me away." He knew where Lexy was, but obviously for some reason she didn't want to be found.  
  
"What's your first name kid?" Elliot asked walking up to him.  
  
"Gavin."  
  
"Do you know why she was pushing you away? Were there any differences after her mom died?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not really, she just seemed to hate the world." It was a lie, but they didn't have to know that."  
  
"Look Gavin, it's really important for you to tell us the truth. Lexy might be in some trouble and we can't help her unless we know the whole story."  
  
Gavin raised an eyebrow. "What kind of trouble." If they wanted info they were going to have to give info.  
  
Olivia walked over to them. "Serious trouble that could get her seriously hurt, maybe even dead, so whatever you know, you need to tell us. We only want to help."  
  
Gavin weighed his options. He knew where Lexy was, he could go and help her himself if she'd let him, but what if it was too much for him to handle? He didn't want Lexy to end up dead. She was probably going to be pissed as all hell at him, but at least she'll be alive to hate him.  
  
He sighed. "After Lexy's mom died I noticed she had more and more bruises on her."  
  
"Why didn't anyone report it?" Elliot asked turning to the teacher.  
  
"I didn't know," Mrs. Long defended herself.  
  
"No one did," Gavin interrupted. "No one except me. Lexy is in the habit of wearing baggy clothes and long sleeved shirts. They were never on her face. The only reason I noticed them was because we used to blade together a lot."  
  
"Blade?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Roller blade," He explained. "But it was aggressive so you could take massive falls and walk away with bruises. One time Lexy burned really hard on her side. I went to look at it, but the bruise wasn't just on her side. They covered her back."  
  
"So why didn't you tell anyone?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Because she made me promise not to and I did, but then there were more and more bruises and the more I confronted her about them, the more she pulled away from me." He sighed and looked down. "I didn't want her to hate me."  
  
Olivia and Elliot exchanged a knowing glance. Loving someone often interfered with keeping them safe. Some people were just too afraid of the person hating them that they didn't realize the person could very well wind up dead.  
  
Elliot crossed his arms over his chest. "Gavin do you know where she is?"  
  
He nodded. "She's gonna hate me for this one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later Olivia and Elliot pulled up to a skate park. It was specially designed for rollerbladers and skateboarders, so that rather than tearing up the streets, they have a place where they won't get in trouble for it.  
  
They got out of the car and looked around. There weren't many people there.  
  
"You don't really think she's skating do you?" Olivia asked.  
  
"With her injuries I hope not, but Gavin said that wouldn't matter. She'd skate no matter what."  
  
The two of them walked farther into the park, looking for any sign of Lexy. Gavin had been true to his word. They watched as Lexy, in full gear, started on the ramp, not doing tricks that neither Olivia nor Elliot had a name for.  
  
"I guess he was right," Olivia stated as they ran over to her.  
  
Lexy did a back flip but didn't pull it in time. She cursed herself as she slid down the ramp on her knees. She looked up and saw the two of them standing next to the ramp. She sighed and took off her helmet.  
  
"Apparently you talked to Gavin," She said as she stood up and skated over to them.  
  
"He just wants to make sure your all right Lexy," Olivia told her.  
  
"I'm fine," She seethed sitting down on a bench near by.  
  
"That was some pretty awesome stuff you were doing out there," Elliot told her. "But do you think you should be doing it with your injuries."  
  
Lexy ripped over elbow pads. "I know what I can handle. I wasn't doing anything that extreme. A few grinds, a flip or two. Nothing that'll kill me."  
  
Elliot sat next to her as she started unlacing her skates. "Maybe that's exactly what you want to do."  
  
Lexy glared up at him. "What are you talking about? If I wanted to be dead I would have killed myself by now."  
  
"I'm not so sure. Maybe you're too afraid, so you're waiting for Cale to do it for you."  
  
She shook her head and ripped her skates off. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Lexy stuffed her skates into the bag that was on the table and pulled out a pair of sneakers.  
  
"We know Cale's hurting you Lexy," Olivia told her. "We just need you to tell us and we can get you away from him for good."  
  
"So I can what, live in a foster home?" She seethed as she grabbed her stuff and stood up. "No thanks."  
  
Lexy took a step and stumbled. Elliot and Olivia were on either side grabbing her.  
  
"I'm fine!" She pulled away from them. "Just a dizzy spell."  
  
"How can you do that stuff while you're hurt so bad?" Elliot asked. "What are you on pain meds?"  
  
"I wish, but no."  
  
"Then why do it?" Olivia asked. "Why put yourself in so much pain?"  
  
Lexy laughed. "You think this is painful? She walked over and got in Olivia's face. The two were about the same height so they were practically nose to nose. "You want to know why?"  
  
Olivia nodded. "I do this because of the pain. I do it because of the pain, the anger, and every other emotion I have that boils inside of me. I do it because it takes all of that away and if only for an hour each day, I'm free from the hell I live in. It's not pain, Detective, it's more than pleasurable."  
  
"Lexy wait," Elliot called as she turned to walk away.  
  
She looked back at him. "If you tell us the truth, maybe we can release you from your hell permanently."  
  
"I don't need or want your help Elliot."  
  
He sighed. "You still have my number right?"  
  
Lexy nodded.  
  
"The offer still stands, you can call me anytime you need me."  
  
Lexy didn't respond. She just walked away.  
  
~~~~~~Please Review 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay I know this is two chapters up really quick, but I had a muse sitting by me today. Here's where things start to get pretty good I think. Enjoy!  
  
Elliot lay in bed next to his wife. She was sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest, but Elliot just couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep. His mind was on Lexy. He had never been this close with a vic before, but he wanted to help her so badly and she wouldn't let him.  
  
Every time he looked at her he saw the pain in her eyes. He knew she wanted help, but was too afraid to ask for it. Elliot somehow had to show her that if she just came forward she would be safe.  
  
Elliot dwelled on these thoughts and found himself to be drifting off. Just before sleep overcame him, his cell phone rang. He jolted up, causing Kathy to wake with him. He clumsily grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand.  
  
"Stabler."  
  
Kathy was sitting up rubbing her eyes. She was accustomed to this sort of thing by now.  
  
"Elliot?" A small voice asked.  
  
"Lexy?" He looked over at his clock. The red lights glowed 2:30 a.m. "Is everything all right?"  
  
Kathy was staring intently at him. Elliot had shared bits and pieces of the case with her, leaving out all the gory details. She just knew that Lexy was a teenager about Maureen's age and Elliot thought she had been raped.  
  
"I need help," She whispered.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"A block away from my apartment."  
  
"I'm on my way," Elliot told her.  
  
"Hurry," She whispered and hung up.  
  
Elliot got out of bed, and quickly began to get dressed.  
  
"Is she all right?" Kathy asked.  
  
"She sounded scared on the phone."  
  
He finished pulling on his shirt. "I'll call you and let you know what's going on."  
  
She nodded as he walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later Elliot saw Lexy standing in the street, hugging herself tightly. He pulled over and got out of the car. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. Flesh blood was dripping down her face from a cut over her left eye.  
  
"Lexy?"  
  
He started walking over to her, but before he could take two steps she ran into his harms. Surprised at this, he wrapped his arms gently around her.  
  
"It's all right sweet heart; everything's going to be all right."  
  
Lexy pulled away and looked up at him.  
  
"What happened he asked?"  
  
She shook her head. "Please just get me away from here. I'll tell you anything you want to know, just somewhere else."  
  
"All right, come on."  
  
He helped her into the car and drove back to his place. Driving the speed limit, it took them almost thirty minutes to get back to his house.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"My house."  
  
They got out of the car and walked inside. Elliot brought her into the kitchen and sat her down. He went into the cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. In the light he could see that there a few new bruises on her face as well.  
  
"Did Cale do this to you?" He asked sitting across from her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Elliot started cleaning the cut above her eye. "Is he the one who raped you?"  
  
"OW!" She said pulling away from him.  
  
"Men don't know how to do anything right," Kathy said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"You think you can do better?" Elliot asked.  
  
Kathy walked over and took the first aid kit from him. "Get up Doogie, let me have go." She smiled at Lexy and sat in the seat Elliot had just occupied.  
  
"Who are you?" Lexy asked in a small voice.  
  
"My name is Kathy. I'm Elliot's wife."  
  
Lexy visibly relaxed.  
  
"Who did you think she was?" Elliot questioned.  
  
She shrugged. "I thought maybe you called social services on me."  
  
"I want to help you, not scare you away."  
  
"Just let me know if this hurts," Kathy told her as she took over where Elliot left off.  
  
Lexy kept her eyes on Elliot's wife. She didn't look like her mother, sound like her, or smell like her, but somehow she reminded Lexy of her. Maybe she just longed for the nurturing touch of a mother, she didn't know, all she did know was that it felt good.  
  
The look wasn't past Elliot of Kathy. Elliot saw the longing in her eyes, and Kathy felt it radiating off of her.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" He asked.  
  
"I don't want to be anymore trouble than I already have been." She whispered.  
  
Kathy lifted Lexy's chin very gently. "You're not trouble. If you were Elliot wouldn't have brought you back to our home."  
  
Lexy smiled shyly.  
  
"I didn't think that was possible," Elliot said in mock surprise. "She can smile."  
  
Kathy smiled back at Lexy. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Water please."  
  
"That's better," Kathy said getting back to patching her up.  
  
Elliot grabbed a glass from the cabinet and turned the water on. When it was full he turned off the water and handed it to Lexy.  
  
"Just promise me one thing," Lexy said.  
  
"What's that?" Kathy asked.  
  
"No hospitals."  
  
"Why would you need a hospital?"  
  
Before Lexy could respond the glass fell from her hand and shattered on the floor. It was all Elliot or Kathy could do to keep her from falling onto the broken shards. Elliot lifted her into his arms and quickly brought her into the living room, laying her down on the couch.  
  
"Should we call an ambulance?" Kathy asked from behind him.  
  
"No, please," Lexy mumbled, her eyes fluttered. "No hospitals. They'll call Cale."  
  
"Lexy you're hurt," Elliot told her. "You need medical attention."  
  
"No, I'm just tired. It's been a long day if you remember."  
  
Elliot was skeptical on the whole thing. She had been beaten for the second time in three days and she had admitted Cale was the one who did it.  
  
"Listen," She said before he could say anything. "If I was really hurt I'd tell you."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
  
"I would. I've been hurt a lot worse than this and not gone to the hospital." She started to sit herself up. Kathy was instantly there to help her.  
  
"Thanks," Lexy whispered. "Listen I know this looks bad, but it's not as bad as it seems."  
  
"I'll make a deal with you," Elliot told her. "If you tell me the truth about what happened, AND if I think you're okay enough to stay out of the hospital then we'll work something out, but anymore lies.."  
  
"Let me ask you something first."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"What happens if I tell you Cale was the one who raped me?"  
  
Elliot sighed and sat on the edge of the couch. "Then he's arrested, arraigned, and tried."  
  
"Does he get out on bail?"  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"He'll kill me."  
  
"We can protect you."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
Elliot nodded. "I promise."  
  
"Cale didn't rape me," She began.  
  
"Maybe I should go in the other room," Kathy said.  
  
"No, please!" Lexy pleaded. "Don't go."  
  
Kathy felt her heart breaking. She sat down next to the couch and took Lexy's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.  
  
"Lexy I thought you were going to tell the truth."  
  
"Let me finish," She told him. She took a deep breath and swallowed back the tears that were threatening to form. "This is really hard."  
  
"Take your time," Elliot told her. "No pressure okay?"  
  
She nodded. They waited a few minutes before she began again. "I wasn't exactly raped. What I told you was sort of true. I was with a guy, but."  
  
"But what?" Elliot asked.  
  
Lexy sighed. "Let me try this another way. Ever since my mom we've been short on cash. Cale got this idea and I didn't want to go along with it, but he made me."  
  
"He made you do what?" Elliot asked.  
  
"It was only to his friends at first, but then he started auctioning me off on the street!" Tears were falling freely down her face.  
  
Kathy's jaw was agape and Elliot felt the anger rising in him.  
  
"He pimped you out?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "I didn't want to I swear! If I refused he beat me up!"  
  
"Is that where you were tonight? Cale sent you to another guy?"  
  
Lexy wiped the tears from her cheeks. She cursed herself for crying. There was no reason to cry. "It was the same guy who hurt me when you found me the first time."  
  
"He sent you back to someone who beat the hell out of you?"  
  
"Why not? Cale does it himself." She sniffled. "When I told Cale I wouldn't go, he started hitting me again. I told him I would go, but as soon as I was out of the apartment I called you."  
  
Elliot sighed.  
  
Lexy jerked up and felt her stitched pop. She didn't care. "I didn't want to. I cried every time! He made me do it!"  
  
"Shh," Elliot said embracing her. "It's not your fault."  
  
He let Lexy cry into his shirt. He felt something wet on his hand and at first paid no attention to it. He went to brush Lexy's hair out of his face and saw blood on his hand. Sighing, he lifted the teenage girl off the couch and started for the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kathy asked.  
  
"I'm taking her to the hospital."  
  
Lexy didn't care. She had told someone. She finally told someone. Elliot would protect her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Lexy was sure of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Please Review!! 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks SOOO much for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Olivia and Elliot knocked on the door.  
  
"I'm comin'" A grouchy Cale called to them.  
  
He flung the door open and his eyes narrowed. "What do you two want?"  
  
"Cale Walker," Elliot said holding up a thick blue piece of paper. "We have a warrant for your arrest."  
  
Cale laughed as Elliot stepped behind him to cuff him. "This is a joke right? You have nothing on me."  
  
"Beating your step daughter and forcing her into prostitution is illegal, Mr.Walker." Olivia told him.  
  
Elliot began reading Cale his rights, but Cale wasn't listening.  
  
"I don't beat her! I discipline her! That's all."  
  
"Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"  
  
"Yeah I understand all right."  
  
Elliot and Olivia escorted him downstairs where a black and white unit was waiting. They handed him over and walked back to their car.  
  
Olivia was appalled when Elliot told her what Lexy said. She had suspicions of Lexy being raped by Cale, but being pimped out? That was beyond vile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later at the precinct Cale was sitting in an interrogation room, with Olivia sitting across from him and Elliot standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want a lawyer?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I don't need a lawyer. I haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"You don't think abusing and soliciting your step daughter is wrong?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I only disciplined the kid. Whoring around was her idea."  
  
"So you never forced her into it?"  
  
"I couldn't force that kid to do anything if I tried."  
  
Elliot scoffed. "Somehow I don't believe that."  
  
"Just what are you implying detective?"  
  
Elliot walked over and leaned over the table so that he and Cale were practically face to face. He opened his mouth to say something, but before anything came out the door was opened.  
  
"Say nothing else Mr. Walker."  
  
Elliot pulled back and turned around. The short, stalky appearance of defense attorney Rebecca Balthus was standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I got wind of this case and thought I'd make an appearance."  
  
"He waved his right to an attorney," Elliot told her.  
  
"Probably because he didn't have the money to get a good one," She retorted. "I've decided to go Pro Bono on this one."  
  
"Pro bono?" Olivia asked. "This guy has more money stashed away than you think. He's been soliciting his step daughter for."  
  
"There's no proof of that."  
  
Elliot walked over to her. "You go look at that kid lying in the hospital and tell me there's no proof."  
  
She smiled up at him. "I'd like to confer with my client alone."  
  
Elliot glared at her. He didn't like this woman. He never had. She took the perps and turned them into the victims. It completely disgusted him. He shook his head and walked out, Olivia in tail.  
  
Cragen was waiting for them. "This is going to get messy."  
  
"You don't really think she's going to get him off do you?" Olivia questioned.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." Alex said walking up to them.  
  
"It's her word against his." Cragen told her. "How can you be so sure you'll win."  
  
"The jury is going to be very sympathetic when it comes to beaten and raped child," Alex told them. "It's going to be her word against his unless we can get some of the clients to come forward."  
  
"Sorry I'm late," George Huang said walking up to them. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Just our perp saying that he didn't force Lexy into prostituting."  
  
"Are we sure he did?" Huang asked.  
  
Elliot glared at him. "Lexy said her step father forced her into prostitution, so yeah it's safe to say he did."  
  
"George," Alex intervened before Elliot got mad. "Maybe you could go down to the hospital and do a psych evaluation on Lexy, just to make sure the defense won't find anything there."  
  
Huang nodded. "I can't while she's under the influence. Anything she says could be altered by the drugs."  
  
"She's not on any pain medication or anything else that would make her high," Elliot told him. "She refused everything the nurse offered her."  
  
"Then it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Elliot why don't you take him," Cragen said. "Olivia has some paperwork to catch up on anyway."  
  
"Sure thing captain."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Huang and Stabler walked into Lexy's hospital room. She was hooked on a multiple I.V.'s but sleeping peacefully. Elliot didn't want to disturb that, but had no choice. He knew Alex was right about the evaluation, but in his heart, Elliot knew she was telling the truth.  
  
The two men walked over to the side of the bed.  
  
"Lexy," Elliot said gently. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder and Lexy's eyes shot open. "It's all right it's just me." He said taking his hand off of her.  
  
Huang watched as Lexy visibly relaxed upon seeing Elliot.  
  
"This is my friend George Huang. He's a psychiatrist."  
  
"Hi Lexy."  
  
Lexy's eyes narrowed. "I don't need a shrink."  
  
"It's just procedure. The department has to send him down here." Elliot smiled. "Don't worry he's friend."  
  
Lexy went to nod, but thought better of it. She was too sore to do much of anything. The nurse had offered her pain medication, but she refused. She didn't want to be under the influence at any time, not while Cale was still out there.  
  
"Fine, do whatever you have to."  
  
"It won't take long," Huang told her.  
  
"I'll be just outside." Elliot said.  
  
"K'." Lexy replied.  
  
Elliot walked and Huang pulled up a chair next to Lexy's bed. He had read her file and been briefed on everything on the way to the hospital so he knew most of what was going on.  
  
"Detective Stabler tells me that your father."  
  
"STEP Father."  
  
Huang nodded. "That your step father made you solicit yourself. Is that true?"  
  
Lexy diverted her gaze and didn't answer.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to ask these questions, but if I'm going to help you, I need you to answer."  
  
"Yes," She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"Do you remember the first time."  
  
Lexy squeezed her eyes shut and tears began sliding down her cheeks. "It was the day the bill came for my mom's funeral."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She wiped the tears from her face. "He was drunk, as usual." She sniffled. "When he gets drunk he gets..mean."  
  
"Abusive?" Huang asked. He hated putting her through this, but he had to make sure what she said was true.  
  
"Not so much when my mom was alive."  
  
"What about when she died?"  
  
"It got bad for a while, but then he got this idea that I would be better off to him as whore rather than a punching bag."  
  
Seeing how agitated Lexy was becoming George decided to go with another line of questioning.  
  
"How did you feel when your mom died?"  
  
"I don't really remember."  
  
Huang raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
She sniffled. "Well I remember the cops showing up to my house and I remember saying that my mom was killed in a car crash, but that's where things go black. I don't remember anything between then and three days later when we had her funeral."  
  
"What happened there?"  
  
"I freaked out. I practically tried to rip the casket open."  
  
"Why wasn't it already open."  
  
"She was burned from the waist up."  
  
"I'm sorry," Huang told her. "That must have been rough."  
  
Lexy glared at him. This was a shrink who thought he knew everything and anything there was about her just from the questions she asked.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
His eyes widened. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. You have no idea how I feel, so don't act like you do!"  
  
He knew she was getting defensive and angry and that they weren't going to get anywhere if she wasn't willing to talk.  
  
"All right," Huang said nodding. "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"Do you want me to tell Elliot to come back in?"  
  
"No, I just want to be left alone."  
  
Huang stood up. "It was nice talking to you Lexy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews guys!!!!!!!! Here's the next part.  
  
"So what do you think?" Elliot asked as they walked back to the car.  
  
"I think she's telling the truth, but there's a period of time she doesn't remember," Huang got into the car. "They could use that as reasonable doubt in court."  
  
Elliot started the car. "Well isn't there any way that you can help her remember."  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to push her when she's so weak. Pushing her psychologically could inhibit her physically."  
  
"So we wait until she's stronger and then what?"  
  
Huang sighed. "Then we force her to remember."  
  
~~~  
  
Lexy looked up with wide eyes when Elliot's wife walked into her room holding a bag. She remembered her from last night, but she hadn't thought she'd see her again.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me stopping by, but my kids were at school and I thought you could use the company."  
  
"Why would you bother with me?"  
  
Kathy walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Why wouldn't I bother with you?"  
  
"Because I'm not worth it."  
  
"Who told you that?" Kathy opened the bag. "Your stepfather?"  
  
"No, I mean he has, but I don't care about him. He's just some creep my mom married to keep us off the streets."  
  
"So who is it you care about that said you weren't worth it?"  
  
Lexy really wasn't in the mood to talk about this. "Did Elliot send you to try to get information out of me?"  
  
"Elliot doesn't even know I'm here," Kathy sighed. "He doesn't like for me to get involved in his cases. I was surprised he even brought you to the house."  
  
"You mean he's never done that for anyone before."  
  
"You're the first. Do you like chocolate chip cookies?"  
  
Lexy's eyes brightened. "Who doesn't?"  
  
Kathy smiled and helped Lexy readjust herself so she could sit up better. She handed Lexy a cookie and took one for herself.  
  
"So why did you think Elliot sent me?"  
  
Lexy shrugged and then regretted doing so.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kathy asked in concern.  
  
"I'll live."  
  
She wasn't sure she liked the answer, but she let it go for now. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Elliot came here with George Huang earlier. The good shrink was asking me a whole bunch of questions I really didn't want to answer."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're starting to sound like him," Lexy stated sourly.  
  
Kathy raised her hands in defense. "Sorry I'm in mom mode right now."  
  
"Well you're not my mom so back off all right."  
  
"I didn't mean to pry."  
  
Lexy sighed. "Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to snap I've just had enough questions for one day."  
  
"But if I don't ask questions how am I supposed to get to know you?" Kathy asked with a wry smile.  
  
"You're not." Lexy felt bad when she saw Kathy's smile wilt. "Look it's nothing personal, but I don't want to get close to someone just to get hurt."  
  
"I'd never hurt you sweet heart."  
  
"I've heard that before and its bull!"  
  
Kathy didn't know what to think exactly, but she was pretty sure of one thing; whoever Lexy was talking about it wasn't Cale.  
  
"Lexy, I.."  
  
"Don't.Just.Just leave okay?"  
  
Kathy felt her heart sink. "Well if that's what you want."  
  
Lexy nodded. "Thanks for the cookies."  
  
Kathy took a pen and paper out of her purse and wrote her number on it. "Look if you ever want to talk this is my cell phone number. I know you already have Elliot's, but if you just need to talk woman to woman."  
  
Lexy took the number and Kathy walked out. As soon as Lexy was sure that she wasn't coming back, she crumpled the number and through it away. Lexy didn't want anything from Kathy. Sure Kathy was nice enough, but she'd hurt Lexy sooner or later. It was just a matter of time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kathy walked into the station and over to Elliot. Olivia was no where to be seen.  
  
"Kathy what are you doing here? He asked looking up from his work.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Elliot stood up. "Is something wrong with one of the kids?"  
  
Kathy shook her head. "No, it's Lexy."  
  
"Lexy?"  
  
"I went to the hospital to see her." She put her hand up before Elliot could speak. "I know you don't want me involved in your cases, but she's different Elliot."  
  
"Kathy I don't talk just to hear myself speak."  
  
"Look if you didn't want me involved you should have never brought her to the house," She told him angrily. "Now do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"  
  
"Hey Kathy," Olivia said walking over to them. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Kathy went to visit Lexy in the hospital." Elliot told her.  
  
"Yes and I think I may have found something out that could be useful to you."  
  
"Well what is it?" Olivia asked.  
  
Kathy sighed. "I think her mother may have abused her. Not necessarily physically, but definitely emotionally."  
  
"Did she tell you that?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Not in so many words," Kathy proceeded to tell them the conversation she had in the hospital.  
  
"That could be why she was so reluctant to talk to George about her mother," Elliot stated when Kathy was finished.  
  
"But if she doesn't admit it we can't help her." Olivia said.  
  
"Even if she does admit it, it won't' help the case unless it was originally her mother's idea to pimp her out, and Lexy said that was entirely Cale's idea." Elliot replied.  
  
"I don't care what it does for the case," Kathy barked. "I care about what it's done to that child lying in a hospital bed!"  
  
Olivia and Elliot exchanged a glance.  
  
"All right," Elliot said taking his wife gently by the arm and leading her away from the people staring at them. "What exactly is going on?"  
  
Kathy sighed. "I don't know. It's just that when you brought that girl to our house and I looked at her beaten and bruised I just felt so sorry for her and I want to help her."  
  
Elliot embraced his wife. "I know you do, so do I. I'll go back to the hospital after I'm done with this paper work and I'll talk to her."  
  
Kathy pulled away. "I don't know if that's going to be enough. She needs a lot of love and compassion. She needs a family that's going to care for her."  
  
"When she's well enough she'll be put into foster care."  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "Elliot you know better than almost anyone that foster care can be a cruel place."  
  
"Then I don't know what you want me to do Kathy. I mean what you want to adopt her?"  
  
Kathy stared at him expectantly. Elliot's jaw dropped.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't you think we have enough kids?"  
  
"Maureen is going off to college in a few weeks, so it will be just like having the same amount of kids."  
  
"Kathy I want to, but..."  
  
"Don't answer now. Just go back to the hospital and talk to her. If you can come home tonight and tell me that you're comfortable leaving her in the hands of the system than I'll let it go."  
  
Elliot sighed. "Fine, now will you please go so I can get some work done?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Kathy leaned in and kissed him. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
~~~Please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey all thanks so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think.  
  
Elliot and Olivia walked into Lexy's hospital room. The young girl was sitting up watching the TV that hung on the other side of her room. She briefly glanced at them before going back to the TV.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nice to see you to," Elliot said.  
  
"Lexy we want to ask you a few more questions," Olivia told her.  
  
She sighed and turned off the TV. "What now?"  
  
"I hate to have to ask you this," Elliot said walking to her bedside.  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"Lexy I have to."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"  
  
Olivia stepped forward. "Did your mother ever abuse you?"  
  
Lexy's eyes went wide. Then she laughed and shook he head. "I knew it! Nice trick Elliot."  
  
Elliot put his hands in his pockets, glanced at Olivia and turned back to the girl in the bed. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I knew she didn't come here on her own. She denied it, but I knew you sent her!"  
  
"Kathy came here on her own. I had nothing to do with that."  
  
"Neither one of you care about me! No one does!"  
  
Elliot felt sorrow well up inside him. "That's not true. My wife cares about you very much and so do I!"  
  
"No, you just care to put Cale away!"  
  
Elliot turned to Olivia. "Liv do you mind?"  
  
She smiled. "I'll be waiting outside."  
  
Elliot pulled up a chair up and sat down. "Lexy listen to me. I care about you very much." He couldn't help but realize that her eyes were welling up with tears. "I am beyond disgusted at what happened to you."  
  
"Yeah you're probably disgusted with me to," Her voice was shaking. "I'm nothing but a skeezy whore right?"  
  
Elliot shook his head. "Sweetheart no, what happened to you was not your fault!"  
  
Lexy started shaking. "Yes it was! If I had been a better daughter, if I had been worth something than."  
  
"Than what?"  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Nothing, forget I said anything."  
  
"Lexy I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."  
  
"I told you the truth!" She snapped. "My mother never abused me, not ever!"  
  
Elliot nodded. "Than who did?"  
  
"Please Elliot just let it go. Let Cale go for all I care, just put me in a foster home and be done with it. He'll kill me when he's out anyways. At least I'll be out of my misery."  
  
"Is that what you want? To die?"  
  
The first of many uncried tears slid down her face. "I have nothing to live for. No family, no one who cares."  
  
Elliot was becoming angry. "Have you not listened to a word I've said?" She turned her face away, but Elliot gently made her look at him. "I care about you and so does Kathy."  
  
"I'm not worth caring about. I'm a disappointment that no one could ever be proud of."  
  
Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't think you came up with that on your own."  
  
"Think what you want, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Your mattern more than you think," He assured her. His cell phone rang. "I'll be right back," He got up and walked by the door. "Stabler."  
  
Lexy watched as Elliot was on the phone. Why was he being so nice to her? She wasn't worth it. She had learned that a long time ago. When she was just a child it had been imbedded in her head. It only got worse as she got older.  
  
Elliot hung up his phone and walked back over to her. "I have to go for now, but I'll be back and we're going to talk about this some more."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You are worth it Lexy. I know it. You just need to believe it." With that said he walked into the hallway.  
  
Olivia was leaning against the wall across from the door. "Did you get anything?"  
  
"I got a call saying the warrant came through to search Walkers apartment."  
  
The two started walking towards the elevators. "What about with Lexy?"  
  
"Kathy was right. Someone she cared about hurt her, but she won't say who."  
  
"Do you think it was her mother?" Olivia asked as they got into the elevator.  
  
Elliot shrugged. "When I asked her about it she became real defensive."  
  
"Too defensive?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"So is it possible that what Cale says is true? Maybe she did do this all on her own to get away from the abuse of her mother."  
  
They began walking towards the exit.  
  
"I don't think so, but it if Cale tells the defense about the abuse it could be enough for reasonable doubt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finn and Munch were already at the scene when Stabler and Benson arrived.  
  
"What'd you find?" Olivia asked Finn.  
  
"Marijuana, porn, but nothing that really helps the case."  
  
"Great," Elliot said. "This is just looking better and better."  
  
He grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and walked into the bedroom. Munch was sifting through the closet.  
  
"Hey Elliot," He said without looking over.  
  
"Hey John, no luck?"  
  
"Not yet," he pulled a box off the top shelf. "But maybe our luck just changed."  
  
He showed the box to Elliot. It was full of unlabeled video tapes.  
  
"That could be home movies."  
  
Munch walked over to the VCR. "Somehow I don't think that Cale Walker is one to video tape a birthday party." He put the tape in and pressed play.  
  
Olivia and Finn walked inside just in time for the main feature.  
  
~Lexy was sitting on the bed in a bra and panties. Her hair was tangled and tattered around her face.  
  
"Look up," A feminine voice said.  
  
Lexy did as she was told. Her face was a multitude of colors from various cuts and bruises. Tears welled in her eyes but remained uncried.  
  
"That's good."  
  
A very naked Cale walked onto the video. Lexy looked up with fearful eyes. Cale sat down next to her and began playing with her bra strap.  
  
"Don't worry Lexy," He said. "This is going to be fun."  
  
He pulled her bra strap down. She tried to run, but Cale grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Momma don't let him do this!" She cried as she struggled with him.  
  
"Just relax Lexy," The womans voice said as she walked onto the screen. She had the same features as Lexy, same color eyes, but her hair was blonde. She had a syringe in her hand and grabbed Lexy's arm, stabbing her with the needle as she did.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"It's all right baby," She said pushing her hair from her face. "You're gonna enjoy this."  
  
Lexy struggled a bit more until the drugs took effect. Then, although she was still conscious, she fell limp and Cale easily picked up her frail figure and put her on the bed.  
  
"No," Lexy whispered groggily.  
  
Lexy's mother walked back around the camera and began filming Cale as he very roughly raped Lexy. ~  
  
Elliot walked over and turned off the tape. He suddenly felt very sick. "How many tapes are there?" He asked Munch.  
  
John looked down at the box. "Five more."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Please Review 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews.So sorry it took so long to update.had a bit of writers block.  
  
Elliot walked into his house, gently closing the door behind him. It was close to midnight and he didn't want to wake anyone up. He took off his coat and was surprised to see the living room light on.  
  
"Kathy?" He called, but not too loud. His kids were still sleeping or at least he hoped they were.  
  
Kathy walked out of the living room. "Shhh, you'll wake her."  
  
"Wake who? Did Maureen have a nightmare?"  
  
"No, come here."  
  
Elliot walked over and looked in the living room. "Kathy what is she doing here?"  
  
Lexy was sleeping on the couch with her back to them.  
  
"Keep your voice down, I just got her to fall asleep."  
  
"How did she get here?" He whispered. "If she's missing from the hospital why didn't anyone call me?"  
  
"Let's talk in the kitchen so we don't wake her."  
  
"Kathy.."  
  
She grabbed his shirt. "Come on."  
  
They walked in the kitchen and sat at the table.  
  
"I called the hospital and told them that everything was fine."  
  
"And they just let it go?"  
  
"Well I sort of told them I was Olivia." She braced herself for the anger she knew was coming.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" He yelled.  
  
"SHHHH! You'll wake her!"  
  
"Kathy you can get into a lot of trouble for this," He said a bit more quietly.  
  
"I don't care. I'll do whatever I have to do to protect that scared little girl."  
  
"Including going to jail?"  
  
"No," Lexy said from the doorway. "You have children to worry about, and I'm not one of them." She started walking for the door. "It was a mistake coming here."  
  
Elliot stood up in her way. "No, it wasn't a mistake. Things are.complicated."  
  
Lexy shook her head. "They wouldn't be that way if it weren't for me. I'm a burden in everyone's life."  
  
"That's not true," Kathy said walking over to them. "You're not a burden. You're a child who needs love someone to take care of you."  
  
"I grew up a long time ago!" She snapped. "I learned to live without love, without someone to take care of me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Then why did you come here?" Elliot questioned crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
She diverted her gaze from his blue eyes. Why did she come here? She wasn't sure herself. There was something about Elliot and his family that made Lexy wish she was a part of it. She was a fool for thinking such a thing.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving now."  
  
"I can't let you leave," Elliot told her.  
  
"Sure you can. This way Kathy doesn't get in trouble."  
  
"You let me worry about Kathy. If you walk out of here than Walker goes free. Do you want that?"  
  
"I don't care!" She cried through gritted teeth. "It's not like I'm going home."  
  
"So you think it's better to live on the streets?" Kathy asked. "With the murderers, rapists, all the people who could hurt you worse than Walker?"  
  
"I've stayed on the streets before. I can make it on my own."  
  
"You don't think Walker will find you?"  
  
"I'm probably better off dead anyways!" She clamped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that aloud.  
  
"Lexy you don't mean that!" Kathy exclaimed.  
  
"Just leave me alone all right."  
  
She walked towards the door. Kathy went to follow, but stopped her.  
  
"Let me talk to her."  
  
Kathy nodded, and Elliot followed Lexy out the door.  
  
"Lexy!" He called as he caught up to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you going to go?"  
  
"Anywhere but this hell hole!"  
  
He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" She yelled.  
  
"Just talk to me dammit!"  
  
"And say what?" Lexy jerked her arm from him. "I'm a poor little abused girl and I need lots of help?"  
  
"If that's how you feel," Elliot replied crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Give me a break Elliot, don't shrink me!"  
  
"I'm not shrinking you! I care about you!"  
  
She looked down and then back at him. "Just not enough to want me in your family right?"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Then what is it Elliot? I sure as hell as don't understand!"  
  
"It's not that simple sweetheart! I would love for you to be apart of our family!"  
  
"Then what is the problem!"  
  
"I don't know if the courts would allow it! Especially after this! You're supposed to be in the hospital! We can get into a lot of trouble for this!"  
  
Lexy shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not worth it."  
  
"That's the thing you are worth it! You're worth that and so much more!"  
  
"You can keep talking but your words have no meaning Elliot."  
  
"But mine do," A voice said.  
  
Elliot and Lexy whirled around. Cale was standing a few feet away from them gone aimed in his hand. Instinctively Elliot stepped in front of the girl.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I got out on bail sooner than expected."  
  
"There's a restraining order against you." Elliot had his hand on his gun.  
  
"I'm here to get my daughter," Cale said. "I went to the hospital, but they said she was in the custody of a Mrs. Stabler."  
  
He could feel Lexy shaking behind him.  
  
"What's the gun for Cale?"  
  
"I want my daughter."  
  
"Why don't you just hand me the gun?" Elliot reached his free hand out.  
  
"Why don't you take your hand away from your gun before I shoot you?"  
  
Elliot weighed his options. He'd die in the line of duty, but if he got shot now, Cale walked away with Lexy and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He slowly took his hand away from the gone.  
  
"Lexy come out form behind him."  
  
She took a step from behind Elliot.  
  
"Come on Lexy," Cale coaxed her.  
  
She took a step towards him and froze. Elliot could see shudders ripping through her body.  
  
"Lexy MOVE!"  
  
She jumped but didn't walk forward.  
  
"She's too scared to move."  
  
Cale wiped the sweat off his brow. "If you don't walk your ass over here now, you're going to regret it!"  
  
His eyes were fixed on Lexy, leaving Elliot free to draw his gun, and shoot. Lexy screamed as the bullet entered Cale's chest, causing the man to fall back on the sidewalk, dropping his gun the process.  
  
Elliot walked over and hugged her. Then he pulled back and looked at her. "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded and looked down at Cale. "Is he dead?"  
  
He kneeled down and felt for a pulse. He shook his head when there was none.  
  
"Elliot!" Kathy yelled as she ran over to them. "What happened I heard a. Oh my god!"  
  
"Kathy take Lexy inside."  
  
Kathy put her arm around Lexy's shoulder. "Come on baby."  
  
Elliot waited till they were inside, took out his cell phone, and called the precinct.  
  
~~Please Review 


End file.
